


Je veux t'offrir

by Hithereiamalfy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Presents, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hithereiamalfy/pseuds/Hithereiamalfy
Summary: Les sentiments de Julian sont un braiser qu'il tente d'ignorer, jusqu'au jour ou Presnel le met dos au mur. Pourra-t-il prétendre encore longtemps ignorer son coeur ? [updated/finished]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello tout le monde !
> 
> Voici ma première contribution pour le fandom. Ça devait juste être un petit one-shot sans pression pour me dégourdir les doigts après plusieurs années sans rien écrire mais le résultat est finalement un peu plus long que prévu. Je l'ai donc découpé en plusieurs parties. Enfin j'essaye, je suis pas encore trop trop habituée au mode de fonctionnement du site. La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder (Thilo et Adrien arrivent au prochain chapitre !)
> 
> Quoi qu'il en soit bonne année à tou.te.s et bonne lecture !

_Nouvel an, 22h30_

Julian était seul.

L'obscurité de la pièce était transpercée par l'écran brillant de son téléphone, laissant défiler machinalement les stories instagram festives auxquels il ne prêtait déjà plus aucune intention depuis bien longtemps. Tout était silencieux autour de lui. Son esprit quant à lui vagabondait ailleurs, bien loin de la chambre obscure de son appartement parisien, là où aucune réjouissance nocturne ne s'y déroulaient.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Julian ne fêterait pas la nouvelle année.

Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà les coéquipiers du PSG s'étaient mis d'accord pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année ensemble. Un véritable esprit de cohésion et une véritable amitié étaient nés entre eux au fil des matchs, les poussant à passer de plus en plus de temps ensemble en dehors du terrain, non par soucis de bonne presse, mais par simple plaisir. Presnel s'était évidemment porté volontaire pour accueillir la fête et l'organiser. Personne n'avait rien eu à redire là-dessus, le jeune français étant en effet connu pour être un homme d'ambiance, le meilleur parmi les meilleurs. Chacun attendait la soirée avec impatience, sachant que celle-ci serait sans aucun doute extraordinaire, et avec raison. En effet, en regardant défiler vaguement les story instagram Julian avait pu constater de lui-même que la fête battait son plein.

Sans lui.

En effet, une chose en entraînant une autre le jeune allemand s'était retrouvé sur son canapé plutôt qu'à fêter la nouvelle année avec ses camarades.

Pour son plus grand malheur lui et Presnel s'étaient disputé quelques heures auparavant. Julian avait alors décidé, non sans peine, de rester chez lui pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Mais pourquoi les deux amis s'étaient disputés lors d'un jour si spécial ?

« Parce que je suis un sombre idiot. » Murmura Julian à demi-mots.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt, 10h15_

Alors que l'eau chaude coulait à flots sur le visage de l'allemand, sa douche fut interrompue par sa sonnerie de téléphone. L'allemand ferma rapidement le robinet et, à tâtons, il sortit sa main de la douche pour se saisir de son téléphone, posé sur le lavabo.

« Allô ? » Répondit-il sans prendre le temps de lire le nom de son correspondant à l'écran.

« Allô Babe ? C'est moi. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Julian qui reconnut aussitôt la voix de Presnel. Il se sentit instantanément de bonne humeur.

« Je te dérange ?

\- Non, non, pas du tout. Enfin juste un peu, repris l'allemand d'un ton blagueur, j'étais en train de me doucher. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à me sortir "sans moi ?", anticipa Julian, sinon je raccroche.

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? Je suis pas beauf à ce point-là. »

Leurs rires raisonnèrent à l'unisson à travers le téléphone. Après quelques secondes, Presnel reprit la parole.

« Tu veux que je te rappelle ?

\- Non t'inquiètes, j'allais justement sortir de la douche. »

Julian mit son téléphone en haut-parleur et le posa à nouveau sur le lavabo avant de saisir d'une serviette au vol pour s'essuyer le visage.

« Tu voulais quoi du coup ?

\- Je t'appelle juste pour savoir si t'es libre cet aprem pour qu'on se voit.

\- Cet aprem, ouais je n'ai rien à faire normalement. Pourquoi, t'as besoin d'aide pour préparer la soirée ?

\- Non j'ai déjà tout préparé, s'empressa de répondre le français. Je voulais juste passer l'après-midi avec toi. J'ai pas envie d'attendre ce soir pour te voir.

\- Wow, je te manque à ce point ?

\- Toujours Babe, toujours. »

Sans en comprendre la raison, une sorte de chaleur délicate naquit au creux de son ventre en entendant Presnel prononcer ces mots. Il n'en fit pas cas et balaya cette impression d'une grande inspiration. Cette sensation le saisissait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps lorsqu'il parlait avec Presnel. Il se demandait pourquoi.

Julian entoura sa taille de la serviette et reprit son téléphone en main.

« Chez toi, chez moi ou en ville ?

\- Chez toi, je voudrais pas te gâcher la surprise quand tu verras ma déco pour la soirée.

\- Wow, répondit Julian en souriant, j'ai hâte ! Je t'attends alors. »

Tous deux raccrochèrent et l'allemand retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, plus heureux encore qu'il ne l'avait été au réveil.

* * *

  
Chacun des deux hommes avait passé les fêtes de Noël à l'étranger pour se ressourcer. Des milliers de kilomètres les avaient séparés alors que d'ordinaire, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans la présence de l'autre. Les deux compères n'avaient cependant pas cessé de communiquer pendant tout ce temps via des appels téléphoniques, les réseaux sociaux, mais le contact physique de l'autre avait évidemment manqué à chacun.

Ainsi lorsque la sonnette retentie, lui signalant l'arrivée de Presnel à son pallier, son cœur ne fit qu'un bond.

« J'arrive ! » Dit-il à haute voix sans décrocher, en espérant que Presnel l'entente de l'autre coté de la porte.

Un large sourire traversa son visage lorsqu'il vit le français, en chaire et en os, en face de lui, qui avait l'air tout aussi heureux de le retrouver.

« Hey Babe ! » Presnel s'avança aussitôt vers lui et passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Je suis tellement content de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi, si tu savais ! »

Julian posa nonchalamment et sans réfléchir une de ses mains sur la taille de Presnel et referma la porte de l'autre. Tous deux s'avancèrent alors dans le couloir pour rejoindre le salon. Le français se jeta ensuite sur le canapé tandis que l'allemand se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Je te sers quelque chose ?

\- Ouais, un jus d'orange si t'en as.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait. »

Julian revint dans le salon, deux verres à la main.

« Alors, lança Presnel, confortablement installé, pas trop dégoûté que les vacances se terminent ?

\- Un peu, répondit Julian. J'ai pas eu le temps de visiter autant d'endroits que je voulais, mais je me suis éclaté quand même.

\- J'ai vu ça, sur insta t'avais l'air de vivre ta meilleure vie !

\- Ouais, mais je suis pas le seul. Toi aussi, tu t'éclatais à fond. »

Ils se mirent à rire à l'unisson.

« Mais je suis quand même content d'être rentré. » Reprit l'allemand.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ouais, je commençais à m'ennuyer tout seul. »

Presnel haussa un sourcil d'un air malicieux.

« Tu commençais à t'ennuyer tout seul ou tu commençais à t'ennuyer sans moi ?

\- Et bien... un peu des deux, je crois. »

Cette fois-ci, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se mit à rire frénétiquement. Non, ils sourirent et se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux avant que Julian ne décide de prendre l'initiative de détourner le regard.

Comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix de Presnel à travers le téléphone avouer qu'il lui avait manqué, une chaleur le saisit au creux de l'estomac. Julian appréciait chaque moment qu'il lui était donné de passer en la compagnie de Presnel. Son cœur était toujours empli de calme en sa présence, il se sentait confiant, serein, auprès d'une personne dont la solide amitié lui procurait un sentiment de bien-être constant. Mais ces moments-là, ces moments comme celui-ci très exactement, où Julian se perdait dans les yeux de Presnel devenaient de plus en plus récurrents. Et ce sentiment de sérénité se transformait à chaque fois un peu plus en tourment. Julian était certain d'aimer Presnel en tant qu'ami.

Mais pourquoi ses tripes essayaient-elles de lui envoyer un message tout autre qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer ?

Tentant de changer de sujet, Julian remarqua que Presnel avait posé un petit sac avec un ruban sur ses genoux.

« Hum... tu - qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ça ? Presnel regarda à son tour le sac. Oh c'est pour toi.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Ouais, on a passé Noël chacun de notre côté, mais j'ai quand même voulu te prendre un cadeau. »

Il posa le sac sur les genoux de Julian. Bouche bée, l'allemand était si touché qu'il en restait silencieux.

« Pres... »

Puis soudain, il réalisa.

« Presko, je suis désolé. Je pensais pas que tu m'offrirais quoi que ce soit. Je ne t'ai pas acheté de cadeau, je suis tellement désolé. »

Il cru voir une pointe de déception percer le regard de son ami, mais celle-ci disparue aussitôt.

« C'est rien, assura le français, t'inquiète. Aller ouvre. »

Julian ouvrit le sac et trouva à l'intérieur de celui-ci une petite boite en satin bleue. Il la saisit délicatement entre ses mains et l'admira quelques secondes avant de l'ouvrir, découvrant finalement à l'intérieur un bracelet fin en argent.

« Attends avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Je vais t'aider à le mettre. »

Julian saisit doucement le bracelet et Presnel l'attacha à son poignet. La taille était parfaite. Ce fut lorsqu'il l'admira à son poignet qu'il remarqua une inscription dessus.

« 3/01/17... »

C'était la date à laquelle Julian était arrivé au PSG et la date à laquelle...

«... on s'est rencontré. On s'est rencontré ce jour-là, dit Presnel. »

Ils plongèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre. A cet instant, la chaleur qui s'était logée en lui se transforma soudainement en feu hardant. Une sorte de panique irrationnelle saisit alors Julian, incapable de comprendre pourquoi Presnel, son ami, lui offrait un cadeau pareil, avec une telle valeur. Il ne comprenait pas. Les amis s'offraient des porte-clés idiots achetés au tournant d'un magasin pour touristes. Ils s'achetaient des idioties, des choses parfois drôles, mais sûrement pas des cadeaux d'une telle valeur, encore moins sentimentale.

Julian ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus.

« Merci. » Parvint-il à articuler à demi-mot, le visage fermé.

Presnel fronça les sourcils, dubitatif. Il tentait de capter de regard de Julian, vainement, celui-ci était complètement fuyant.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda-t-il. Je pensais que l'argent c'était ce que tu préférais, j'aurais peut-être dû le prendre en or.

\- Non, non, c'est pas ça.

\- Il est où le problème alors ?

\- Presko je te jure que ça me fait plaisir. Mais je ne comprends pas.

\- Bah moi ce que je comprends pas, c'est _ce que tu ne comprends pas_. »

Julian tentait de rassembler les mots dans sa tête, mais tout semblait si confus.

« C'est que... il cherchait comment trouver les mots justes pour s'exprimer. Les potes ne s'offrent pas des cadeaux comme ça. »

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une claque pour Presnel qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle réaction de la part de Julian. Il cligna des yeux longuement, la bouche entrouverte de surprise.

« Attend, t'es sérieux là ?

\- Kim je -

\- Non mais attend de secondes là, le coupa Presnel abasourdi, j'ai pensé à toi pour Noël et la seule chose que tu trouves à dire c'est "les potes ça s'offre pas des cadeaux comme ça ?" J'hallucine.»

Ni une, ni deux, Presnel posa son verre sur la table basse, très largement agacé, et se leva sans demander son reste. Julian l'arrêta en saisissant sa main, par réflexe. Le français se tourna alors vers lui et le regarda avec un mélange d'espérance et d'agacement. Incertain, Julian le lâcha aussitôt.

 _Évidemment_ , pensa Presnel.

Le français quitta le salon sans rien dire de plus.

« Attend s'il te plaît, répondit aussitôt Julian en se levant à son tour. Je me suis mal exprimé.

\- Ok... le jeune homme s'arrêta et se retourna dans sa direction. Dis-moi alors.

\- Je n'ai jamais reçu de cadeau comme ça de la part de mes potes. Si ça se trouve je suis juste pas encore habitué aux coutumes de Noël françaises, ça me surprend, c'est tout. Écoute, continua-t-il en s'avançant en direction de Presnel, je suis désolée si je t'ai vexé. Le bracelet me plaît vraiment beaucoup. »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire sincère. Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Presnel passa ses mains derrière son cou, recula et leva les yeux au ciel. Il semblait en plein dilemme interne, en train de peser le pour et le compte pour une raison que Julian ignorait. Il fut finalement le premier à reprendre la parole.

« C'est pas une coutume française.

- De quoi ?

\- C'est pas une _foutue_ coutume française, repris Presnel. Jule, je t'ai offert ça justement parce que je t'apprécie _un peu plus_ que comme un ami. »

Le coeur de Julian ne fit qu'un bond.

«... mais je vois que ça te met mal à l'aise. Pas de problème. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais pas du forcer comme ça. Je t'envoyais des signaux et t'avais l'air réceptif mais en fait je me suis complètement planté. »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Presnel détala sans demander son reste. Il tourna les talons presque honteusement et claqua la porte, laissant derrière lui un Julian perdu, confus, et incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.


	2. Chapter 2

Le dos collé contre le mur et ses mains crispées recouvrant son visage, Julian repassait en boucle dans sa tête la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, complètement désabusé et déboussolé. Qu'est-ce que Presnel lui reprochait exactement ? Était-ce simplement une histoire de cadeau incompris ? Lui en voulait-il de ne pas avoir saisi l'importance qu'il avait pour lui ? En tant qu'ami... ou plus encore ? Mais à quel point ? Bien que les paroles de Presnel eurent été limpides comme de l'eau pour n'importe qui d'autre, Julian, plus perdu que jamais, ne parvenait pas à en saisir le sens. Ou plutôt, était-il plus facile pour lui de prétendre ne pas les comprendre ? Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, dans un silence accablant, sans que Julian ne fasse le moindre mouvement.

Ce fut la vibration de son téléphone, dans sa poche, qui le tira de sa torpeur. Il resta sans bouger encore quelques secondes avant de se saisir de celui-ci.

 **Thilo** : _alors mon pote, je viens te chercher comme prévu ?_

Julian déglutit. Thilo et lui devaient en effet aller à la soirée ensemble puisque la maison de Julian se trouvait sur le même chemin. A cause de cette dispute, il ne savait maintenant pas quoi lui répondre, ni même s'il devait se rendre à cette soirée qu'il avait pourtant tant attendu.

Après une longue hésitation, il fit son choix et répondit.

Julian : désolé je crois que je vais pas pouvoir venir

La réponse de Thilo fut immédiate.

 **Thilo** : _sérieux ?_  
**Thilo** : _pourquoi ?_  
**Thilo** : _toi t'as dû faire une coloration ratée comme Kylian et t'oses plus venir à la soirée_

Il parvint à décrocher un sourire à Julian.

 **Julian** : _Non c'est pas ça. Je suis malade à crever je peux pas bouger de mon lit_  
**Thilo** : _Ok_  
**Thilo** : _repose-toi bien alors_

Julian rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, décolla son dos du mur avant de se jeter sur son canapé. La nouvelle année allait commencer sur les chapeaux de roue.

* * *

 

_Chez Presnel, 21h00_

Depuis qu'il était rentré, le français tournait en rond dans l'entrée de sa maison.

Kylian lui avait pourtant bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Et dire qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté ! Presnel était naturellement affectueux, évidemment que Julian n'avait pas réalisé que les petits gestes que Presnel lui adressait étaient différents de ceux qu'il offrait à ses autres camarades. Comment avait-il pu espérer que tout se passerait comme dans les films, que soudainement ce misérable bracelet permettrait à Julian de connecter les indices qu'il avait laissé de ça, de-là, et qu'enfin, miraculeusement, celui-ci comprendrait ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris...

\- Bonne question. »

Presnel, surpris, se retourna. Thilo se trouvait à l'encadrement de la porte, habillé comme un charme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit Presnel, tentant de retrouver un air serein.

\- T'as laissé la porte d'entrée ouverte. Je croyais que c'était aujourd'hui le Nouvel An et que ça se passait chez toi, répondit Thilo avec un air faussement sérieux. Je me suis trompée ?

\- T'es con. Non, c'est juste qu'il est... hyper tôt. Je m'attendais pas à voir qui que ce soit arriver avant au moins une heure.

\- J'avais pas prévu d'arriver maintenant non plus. Je devais passer prendre Julian en court de route mais il est malade du coup j'ai tracé direct jusqu'à chez-toi.

\- ... malade ? »

Ils eurent l'air chacun aussi surpris que l'autre.

« Je pensais au moins qu'il t'avait prévenu.

\- Non, répondit Presnel, il m'a rien dit. »

Il ne s'était même pas écoulé une heure depuis qu'il était parti de chez lui et Julian était tout sauf malade. Thilo n'était au courant de rien et pourtant ses mots eurent un effet ravageur. L'énervement de Presnel s'estompa, laissant place à de l'accablement.

Presnel comprit que Julian avait préféré ne pas venir plutôt que de lui faire face.

Presnel se mit à penser que ce qu'il avait cru être une idée de génie pour faire réaliser à Julian ce qu'il ressentait pour lui avait en été en réalité la pire des idées possible. Il avait probablement causé une brisure entre eux, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à cause de son imprudence. Certes, Presnel voulait plus. Mais leur amitié n'en restait pas moins importante à ses yeux. Elle lui était précieuse, plus que tant d'autres choses. Il n'avait, à aucun moment, voulu la remettre en cause.

Et puis soudain, d'autres doutes l'assaillirent. Presnel avait agi innocemment, mais maintenant, il réalisait l'ampleur de ce qu'impliquait son geste ; si Kylian l'avait soutenu, car tout ce qui lui importait était le bonheur de son ami, indépendamment de toutes ces questions de genre ou de morale. La terre entière, elle, n'est pas forcément aussi ouverte, tout particulièrement dans le milieu du foot. Il avait été naïf. Et maintenant Julian ne voulait pas le voir. Tant de questions lui traversaient l'esprit. Peut-être était-il dégoûté à l'idée même de croiser son regard maintenant ?

Les bras croisés et la tête baissée, il jura.

« Oula, mais qu'est-ce qui a ? Thilo s'approcha de son ami, inquiète. T'es malade toi aussi, t'as chopé la gastro ?

\- Ouais non, c'est rien laisse tomber. »

Mais Thilo ne laissa pas tomber. Celui-ci voyait bien que quelque chose clochait, il n'était évidemment pas aveugle. Le jeune homme s'avança alors et posa la main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier sans rien dire. Presnel releva la tête et croisa son regard, bienveillant ; Thilo dégageait cette aura sympathique qui invitait à la confiance. Il décrocha difficilement un sourire puis soupira en se redressant.

Il se confessa...

« On s'est engueulé avec Julian. C'est pour ça qu'il ne vient pas ce soir. »

... À moitié. Presnel n'avait pas le cœur à lui dire toute la vérité.

« Donc il était pas malade en vrai ? Je me disais bien qu'il y avait un truc. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- C'est compliqué, grimaça Presnel. Une vieille embrouille et je me suis énervé au quart de tour. Et ne dit pas que j'aurais pas dû, je sais.

\- Tu devrais l'appeler pour régler le problème

\- Oh non, crois-moi, il vaut mieux pas. »

Thilo n'avait jamais vu Presnel et Julian se disputer jusqu'à maintenant, le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il aurait évidemment préféré qu'ils se réconcilient avant le début de la fête, mais ce n'était pas ses affaires et il n'avait aucune envie d'envenimer la situation. Techniquement, rien de tout cela ne le concernait et il n'avait pas à s'immiscer dans leurs histoires. Presnel savait probablement mieux que lui ce qu'il faisait, après tout.

« C'est toi qui vois. Bon, on fait quoi en attendant que tout le monde arrive ?

\- On a au moins une heure devant nous. Fifa ?

\- Ok. Je prends Schalke. »

Presnel se dirigea dans le salon et Thilo le suivit.

* * *

Chez Julian _, 22h45_

Après une longue demi-heure à se faire du mal en visionner des vidéos de la soirée battre son plein sans lui, Julian se décida enfin à poser son téléphone loin de lui, quelque part sur sa table basse. Presnel n'apparaissait sur aucune d'elles de toute façon. Puisqu'il n'avait pas bougé du canapé depuis plusieurs heures la lassitude laissant finalement place à la fatigue et l'allemand ferma les yeux, résolu à dormir jusqu'au petit matin.

Son téléphone en avait cependant décidé autrement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore... » Grogna-t-il en se saisissant à nouveau de celui-ci.

_Thilo vous a envoyé une photo_

Julian leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas vraiment certain de vouloir voir cette photo, il s'agissait très certainement d'un énième cliché de tous ses coéquipiers s'amusant tous ensemble. Par obligation plus que par curiosité, Julian ouvrit le message de Thilo et regarda la photo.

Son envie de dormir s'en alla aussitôt, et plus réveillé que jamais, Julian se redressa. Bien que la photo fut floue le jeune homme distinguait parfaitement la silhouette de deux de ses coéquipiers. Rabiot à gauche... et Presnel à droite. Julian n'était pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre ce qui se passait sur la photo, mais une chose était sûre, ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Qu'importe, ce n'était pas son problème. Pourquoi est-ce que Thilo lui envoyait ça, au juste ? Et que pouvait-il bien répondre ?

 **Julian** : _lol_

En effet, il n'était pas très inspiré.

 **Thilo** : _Franchement prends un Fervex et viens_  
**Thilo** : _tu loupes trop de choses_  
**Thilo** : _Et Presnel est très bavard_

Julian fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

 **Julian** : _bavard de quoi ?_  
**Thilo** : _j'en sais rien ça faudra demander à Adrien_  
**Thilo** : _ils ont passé la soirée ensemble_  
**Thilo** : _et là ils sont en train de parler seuls_

Julian sentit un poids tomber sur ses épaules.

Animé de sentiments contraires, il se sentait affligé par ce que Thilo venait de lui dire. Craignait-il que Presnel ne raconte à Adrien ce qui s'était passé entre eux un peu plus tôt dans la journée ? Redoutait-il le jugement des autres ? Ou bien appréhendait-il l'idée qu'Adrien puisse trouver les mots juste pour apaiser Presnel et le pousser, en cette nouvelle année, à tourner la page ? Au fonds, une seule question, le taraudait réellement. Julian se releva alors, saisissant au vol ses clés de voiture et sa veste.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie claqua et la porte de son appartement derrière lui, décidé cette fois à mettre fin à ses tourments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde,
> 
> J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu. Il devait être un peu plus long à l'origine mais j'ai préféré le coupé ici par souci d'une meilleure transition avec la suite de l'histoire. Le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture mais il mettra probablement un peu plus de temps à être publié étant donné que mes partiels approchent à grands pas. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance haha.
> 
> À la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

_Chez Presnel, 22h45_

 La fête battait son plein. Tout le monde était désormais arrivé.

« Regardez-moi ce déhanché !

\- Arrête de te moquer Ney »lança Kylian en riant et poussant l'épaule de son ami, visiblement tout aussi hilare que lui.

La musique choisie avec précaution et goût par Presnel raisonnait dans toute la maison à en faire bourdonner les oreilles des invités, animant d'une fougue certaine la multitude de personnalités présentes ce soir-là tandis. Les lumières éclairaient quant à elle perçaient l'obscurité de la maison de mille et une teintes. Ils dansaient, ils riaient, ils mangeaient, ils buvaient, par deux ou en groupe, et la soirée battait son plein comme jamais, comme suspendue dans le temps.

Presnel dansait quant à lui bras dessus bras dessous avec Adrien, boisson à la main, bien décidé à profiter des festivités pour se changer les idées.

« Marco, ressers-moi un verre ! lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule sans arrêter bouger au rythme de la musique.

\- Tout de suite, chef. »

Transcendé par rythme et la chaleur, il prit un verre puis un autre. Le jeune français commençait à se sentir la tête légère. Faute à l'alcool, à l'ambiance, ou peut-être à un peu des deux, il n'en savait trop rien. Mais l'espace d'un instant, il semblait enfin pouvoir s'amuser, rire et oublier tout ce qui lui était tombé sur la tête aujourd'hui. Il ne demandait rien de plus. Presnel et Adrien, dont les bouclettes étaient maintenant mouillées de sueur, dansaient toujours l'un contre l'autre au rythme des chansons et en riant.

Kylian, son téléphone à la main, les pris en photo pour immortaliser le moment.

« On envoit ça à Drax pour lui remonter le moral ? »

Thilo, qui avait déserté la piste et faisait une pause, se trouvait juste à coté de Kylian. Il fit les gros yeux, pas du tout à fait sûr que cela soit une bonne idée.

« Ouais non, tenta-t-il, tu vas le déprimer le pauvre. Déjà qu'il a pas pu venir... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Tout le monde, à part Presnel et lui, pensait que Julian était vraiment malade. Thilo n'allait évidemment pas par vendre la mèche, ce n'était pas son rôle. Mais s'il pouvait détourner discrètement l'attention de Kylian afin d'éviter d'envenimer la situation entre les deux coéquipiers, il le ferait bien volontier. Mais c'était sans compter sur son coéquipier, aussi rapide sur le terrain qu'en-dehors.

« T'es pas drôle - Hey Kim, lança innocemment Kylian à Presnel qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, j'envoie une petite photo souvenir à Drax ou pas ?

\- Hein - répondit à peins poumons son ami de l'autre bout de la pièce, ouais, quoi ? »

La musique couvrait les paroles des deux amis et la lumière de la pièce aux coloris changeants ne permettait à personne de voir clairement. Kylian pointa son téléphone du doigt, mais Presnel, la tête dans le vague et bien trop occupé à danser, ne voyait pas grand chose d'où il était. Il lui leva le pouce en l'air par automatisme, prétendant avoir compris et pensant que Kylian ne faisait que lui montrer une des photos qu'il avait prise, de loin.

« Tu vois, il est d'accord ! »

Un quiproquo en entrainant un autre, Thilo pensait que, peut-être, Presnel était de si bonne humeur qu'il n'avait plus envie de se prendre la tête pour des broutilles et qu'il saisissait la perche tendue par le jeune prodige pour se réconcilier avec Julian.

« Ok, dit Thilo, envoie la photo je vais lui envoyer.

\- Je peux lui envoyer directement, non ? »

Techniquement oui, il pouvait. Mais dans un mélange de curiosité et de bienveillance envers ses deux amis, Thilo avait envie de s'en charger lui-même, se demandant quelle réaction aurait Julian en recevant cette photo. Il était curieux à l'idée de savoir si cette photo serait suffisante pour lui donner envie de venir les rejoindre et régler son différend avec Presnel avant le début de la nouvelle année.

« Non t'inquiète, passe-là moi comme ça je lui envoie direct toutes les photos que j'ai prise de la soirée en un seul message.

\- Comme tu veux. »

Kylian s'exécuta avant de disparaître aussitôt dans la foule, tiré par la manche par Neymar.

_Vous avez envoyé une photo_

Thilo verrouilla son téléphone et le mit dans sa poche. Il leva ensuite la tête, et son regard se tournant dans la direction de Presnel, il remarqua que son coéquipier avait arrêté de danser. Les deux français étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur un canapé et se penchaient à intervalles régulières vers l'oreille de l'autre, probablement pour s'entendre parler dans tout ce brouhaha.

Son téléphone vibra. La réponse de Julian ne s'était pas fait attendre, quoi qu'elle ne fut pas exactement celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

 **Julian** : _lol_

Sa bonne résolution oubliée, Thilo se dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à essayer de convaincre Julian de venir.

 **Thilo** : _franchement prends un fervex et viens_  
**Thilo** : _tu loupes trop de choses_  
**Thilo** : _et Presnel est très bavard_

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, après tout.

 **Julian** : _bavard de quoi ?_  
**Thilo** : _j'en sais rien ça faudra demander à Adrien_  
**Thilo** : _ils ont passé la soirée ensemble_  
**Thilo** : _et là ils sont en train de parler seuls_

« Thilo, l'appela Neymar surgissant derrière lui, viens par ici on a besoin de toi pour choper Donatello par surprise et le jeter dans la piscine !»

L'allemand ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il attendit la réponse de Julian quelques secondes, les yeux rivés sur son écran, et voyant s'afficher "lu" au bas de sa discussion et sans la moindre réponse, il haussa les épaules et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche avant de se diriger vers Neymar.

Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu, tant pis.

« Ok, je le prends par les bras ou par les pieds ? »

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un bon moment que les deux garçons s'amusaient, dansaient, couraient et riaient sans s'arrêter. L'alcool avait aussi fait son travail. Presnel commençait à se sentir le souffle court et les jambes lourdes ; son corps lui réclamait un peu de repos. Accroché à l'épaule d'Adrien, il se pencha vers lui pour demander, à l'oreille de son coéquipier, s'il voulait lui aussi se poser quelque part, quelques minutes. Le jeune homme acquiesça, visiblement tout aussi esquinté que son compère et une fois éloigné de la piste tous deux se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé.

" Je suis é-cla-té" lança Adrien, la main perdue dans ses bouclettes et le visage humide.

\- Pareil, j'ai la tête en feu.

Adrien, toujours son verre à la main, tendit sa boisson à Presnel pour qu'il se rafraîchisse, mais le jeune homme la refusa. Il préférait maintenant passer à l'eau ou ne plus rien boire du tout plutôt que de prendre le risque de finir complètement raide avant même le début de la nouvelle année.

"Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas forcé comme ça, reprit Adrien en parlant de son verre d'alcool, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

\- arrête de mytho, il y a deux semaines tu t'es mis raide comme jamais en soirée.

\- J'irais pas jusque-là, je me suis juste fait un peu plaisir. Et puis c'est pas comme si ça allait affecter mes performances sur le terrain."

Il n'avait pas cherché à cacher son ton ironique. Presnel secoua la tête. Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne, le monde entier savait qu'Adrien ne foulerait désormais plus aucune pelouse sous les couleurs du PSG, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte le club cet été. Le jeune homme ne s'en formalisait pas, il en profitait plutôt pour faire quelques folies en attendant son départ. Il aurait tout le temps de reprendre son sérieux lorsqu'il aurait rejoint sa nouvelle équipe. Aucun de ses camarades ne lui en tenait rigueur ; ce qui se passe entre un club et un joueur reste entre le club et ce joueur.

"Ouais c'est ça. N'empêche que tu devrais passer à l'eau toi aussi, l'alcool ça te rend ronchon.

\- Oh non pas plus que d'habitude.

\- Ca c'est toi qui le dis ! "

Adrien lui tapa sur l'épaule avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

" Au fait, je t'ai pas vu avec Drax de la soirée, c'est bizarre."

_Oh misère, pitié, tout sauf ça._

Presnel leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment. Il fallait bien que le sujet revienne sur le tapis à un moment ou à un autre, passer une soirée sans y penser aurait été trop beau. Passait-il vraiment tant de temps collé à l'allemand pour qu'on s'étonne de ne pas les voir ensemble à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit ? La réponse était oui, mais ça il n'allait pas l'admettre. Surtout pas dans ces circonstances.

"Non, c'est normal, il est pas là.

\- Jure ? Pourquoi ?

\- Il est malade. On s'est pris la tête. Soit l'un soit l'autre, ça j'en sais rien. Ca dépend à qui tu le demandes.

\- Attends mec, je comprends rien là. Vous vous êtes pris la tête parce qu'il est malade ?"

Presnel soupira, désabusé. Il n'avait aucune envie de repartir dans des explications longues et douloureuses. Même s'il le voulait, il n'aurait pas su par où commencer de toute manière. Adrien le comprit à l'expression qu'affichait son ami.

"Ok, j'insiste pas. Aller vient, on y retourne !"

Adrien prit la main de son ami et l'attira avec lui dans le milieu du salon pour reprendre leur danse effrénée alors que ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'avait encore totalement repris son souffle Presnel ne s'en formalisa pas, appréciant grandement de ne pas s'être fait tirer les vers du nez par son ami.

Les minutes passèrent ainsi et on pouvait maintenant voir se dessiner des gouttelettes fines sur le visage de Presnel, ruisselant de son front jusqu'à son cou. Ses habits lui collaient à la peau. La chaleur lui donnait quant à elle terriblement soif. Il chercha autour de lui et saisit au vol la première bouteille d'eau qui lui était tombée sous la main. Mais Adrien la lui arracha aussitôt des mains d'y mettre à la place un énième verre d'alcool. Presnel secoua sa tête en riant.

"T'abuses !

\- C'est pour la nouvelle année... t'auras le temps de décuver demain."

Adrien ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil. Presnel ne fut pas difficile à convaincre. Il avala d'une traite le contenu du verre que lui avait donné son ami et le reposa distraitement sur le premier meuble qui se trouvait sur son chemin libérant ainsi ses mains, mains auxquelles Adrien s'empressa de s'agripper à nouveau. Et ainsi, ils dansèrent.

L'esprit de Presnel était complètement embrumé désormais. Il ne pensait à rien et laissait son corps le guider, ou il laissait Adrien guider son corps, au choix. Le contact ne le dérangeait pas ; danser lui permettait d'oublier. Le regard d'Adrien était quant à lui brillant, vif, plus que ce qu'on aurait pu en attendre d'un homme aux trois-quarts éméché. Ses pas d'abord énergiques s'étaient progressivement mué en mouvements plus voluptueux et puisque Presnel, bien trop sous l'emprise de l'ivresse pour penser avec lucidité, ne semblait pas y voir d'inconvénient, il laissait désormais ses mains se balader sur les hanches de son coéquipier.

"Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de trop de monde ici on étouffe, dit Adrien en se penchant un peu plus vers Presnel, pas toi ?

\- Ouais, c'est vrai...

\- J'ai envie d'aller dans un endroit plus tranquille pour respirer un peu.

\- On peut aller dehors, proposa le jeune homme, pendant que respirer de l'air frai lui aurait aussi probablement du bien."

Adrien hocha la tête le sourire aux lèvres en guise d'approbation. Il prit la main de Presnel et l'entraîna avec lui à extérieur de la maison, loin de tout, et surtout des regards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour votre patience ! Mes partiels sont maintenant terminés, le prochain chapitre ne mettra donc pas autant de temps à être posté que celui-là. Pour l'apparition de Kylian, ce n'était pas prévu mais je me suis dit que ça serait être sympa d'ajouter d'autres personnages à l'histoire (déjà qu'elle est plus longue que prévu on est plus à ça près haha).
> 
> Petit sondage : vous êtes plutôt fluff ou light smut ? Par simple curiosité (ou pas) ;)
> 
> J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, à la prochaine -
> 
> PS ; merci à sensationsalade d'avoir été ma bêta pour ce chapitre !


	4. Chapter 4

Tout en se tenant par la main, les deux hommes éméchés quittèrent le cœur de la fête pour s'aventurer dans les jardins. La musique y filtrait légèrement, mais le son semblait couvert d'un voile, moins limpide. Tout en descendant quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient aux extérieurs de la maison de Presnel, le regard de ce dernier détailla les alentours autant que sa vision et son esprit embrumés le permettaient, constatant qu'ils n'étaient visiblement pas les seuls à avoir eu la soudaine envie de sortir dehors. Plusieurs personnes déambulaient sur la terrasse, certains avec un verre à la main, d'autre avec une cigarette, et d'autres encore avec les deux en même temps. Presnel cru même apercevoir un Kylian trempé jusqu'à l'os sortir de la piscine et courir derrière Neymar, Dani et Thilo en hurlant des noms d'oiseaux. Presnel aurait peut-être dû penser à la couvrir pour éviter les accidents.

« Wow, je pensais pas qu'il y aurait du monde dehors, fit remarquer Adrien. - Ouais, répondit son coéquipier, moi non plus.

\- Hm. Il y a pas un coin un peu plus tranquille ?

\- Euh... Presnel réfléchit. Derrière les arbres là-bas autour de la terrasse, je pense qu'il n'y aura personne. Pourqu- »

Presnel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une fois arrivé en bas des escaliers Adrien l'entraîna en direction de l'endroit qu'il venait de lui indiquer. Sa main était chaude, remarqua Presnel. Il s'y accrocha un peu plus fort.

Dans sa course, le froid fouetta son visage, lui faisant doucement reprendre sa contenance quand bien même l'alcool ne cessait pas totalement de produire des effets sur son esprit. Il se laissa guider et tous deux traversèrent la terrasse en vitesse jusqu'à arriver derrière un amas d'arbres éloignés de tout. Il n'y avait guère plus que la lueur de la lune qui éclairait cet endroit.

Lorsque Adrien s'arrêta, il manqua de le percuter. Leurs deux corps entèrent à peine en contact, mais Presnel recula aussitôt.

« On est bien mieux ici. » lança Adrien, un sourire au lèvre.

Presnel acquiesça silencieusement avant de se retourner pour regarder autour de lui. Le jeune homme regarda au loin entre les branches qui les camouflaient. Lui et Adrien s'étaient bien éloignés du groupe et derrière les arbres, les voix des personnes se trouvant sur la terrasse se faisaient lointaines et étouffées. Mais même d'ici Presnel percevait la joie de ses invités. Cela aurait pu être pour son plus grand bonheur en tant qu'hôte, mais contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas le cas. En effet, cette vision ne parvint pas à réjouir Presnel le moins du monde ; à l'inverse une vague de tristesse le saisit face à ce décor censé être joyeux. Bien qu'il eut voulu ne pas y penser, rien n'y faisait.

Julian aurait dû être là lui aussi.

Il aurait dû le voir déambuler de ça de là à travers la maison, à sourire, à boire, à danser, mal certes, mais à danser quand même jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Presnel se serait moqué de lui sans ménagement avant de lui montrer comment faire pour bouger avec élégance. Bras dessus, bras dessous, Julian aurait suivi ses pas. Et ils auraient ri, ensemble, jusqu'à en perdre la voix.

Presnel secoua la tête en tentant d'effacer cette image de sa tête. L'alcool le rendait encore plus émotif qu'il ne l'était déjà naturellement.

« Il fait froid on aurait dû prendre nos vestes » dit-il à Adrien sans se retourner.

Celui-ci s'avança lentement vers Presnel qui était bien trop occupé à regarder les invités entre le branchage des arbres pour le remarquer.

« C'est pas un problème, je peux te réchauffer. »

Dans un mouvement ferme et déterminé, il le tourna dans sa direction, le prit dans des bras et verrouilla ses mains autour de sa taille, rapprochant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son coéquipier. Ses yeux lorgnaient dangereusement sur les lèvres de Presnel, sans équivoque, sans ambiguïté aucune. Pris de court et lui faisant face, un frisson glacé parcourut le dos de Presnel face à cette initiative, un frisson étranger à l'air froid de la nuit qui mordait la peau. Pourquoi avait-il tenté cette initiative si soudaine ? Il tenta un mouvement de recul pour se défaire, mais Adrien le tenait fermement. Le jeune homme, dont les bouclettes entouraient le visage avec charme, le regardait droit dans les yeux avec confiance et aplomb.

« Tu es surpris ?

\- Ce... Presnel s'interrompit dans sa réponse. T'es complètement torché, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, arrête.

\- Pas du tout. J'ai tous mes esprits.

\- On dit tous ça quand on est bourré.

\- Tu veux que je te prouve le contraire ? »

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Presnel, déterminé et sûr de lui.

Bien que rien ne permettait d'affirmer le contraire, il semblait bel et bien en possession de tous ses moyens. Quant à Presnel, il avait trop bu certes, mais une chose était sûre : il lui restait encore assez de discernement pour comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas là que d'une simple marque d'affection entre amis dont lui témoignait son coéquipier. Le regard confiant d'Adrien valait mille mot ; il voulait là, maintenant, bien plus que le serrer dans ses bras.

« Je veux juste être sûr là, dit Presnel en fronçant les sourcils, qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? »

Adrien sourit.

« Toi. »

Presnel balança sa tête en arrière, sans répondre.

« Mais si ça ne t'intéresse pas, je te laisse y aller, continua Adrien avec la même sérénité. Je vais pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. »

Dans n'importe quelle autre situation, quelques jours voire même quelques heures plus tôt, Presnel lui aurait dit d'aller se faire foutre. Il l'aurait poussé en lui disant qu'il le voyait comme un ami et qu'il était hors de question qu'il s'aventure sur ce terrain-là. Il lui en aurait peut-être même collé une bien salée dans la figure, qui sait. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour différent. Presnel n'appartenait à personne, et il le savait. Il se retrouvait à cet instant précis, le cœur endolori, face à un homme, un ami même, qui lui témoignait une affection qu'il aurait tant aimé recevoir d'un autre.

« Le PSG et moi c'est déjà de l'histoire ancienne, reprit-il. Je vais bientôt partir et on ne se verra plus, en tout cas pas avant un bon moment. - Tu veux en venir où exactement ?

\- Là où je veux en venir, c'est qu'on s'en fiche de ce qui arrivera ce soir. Tu garderas ça pour toi, et moi, je le garderai pour moi. Toi ici, moi au Barça, on aura même plus à se regarder dans les yeux dans l'hypothèse où on regretterait quoi que ce soit. »

Presnel ferma les yeux. Il n'avait qu'à le repousser, à dire non, et tout serait réglé. Il n'y avait de la place que pour une personne dans son cœur, et ce n'était pas Adrien. Cela ne le serait jamais.

Et pourtant.

Contre toute attente, il pesa le pour et le contre dans sa tête avec une lucidité qui dans n'importe quelle autre situation l'aurait étonné. Son cœur ne voulait pas de lui, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir là-dessus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien en avoir à faire de ses sentiments ? À cause d'eux, il n'avait fait souffrir jusqu'à présent, en succombant aux charmes d'une personne qui ne voulait pas de lui en retour.

Il leva ses mains et les posa autour du cou de son coéquipier.

Ses sens ne s'emballaient pas. Son estomac ne se serrait pas non plus, non. Rien. Mais peut-être que s'il essayait, peut-être que s'il y mettait assez du sien, il parviendrait à oublier que le visage d'Adrien, qu'il tenait entre ses mains, n'était pas celui de Julian. Oui, l'espace d'un instant, qui sait, arriverait-t-il à oublier la douleur latente qui serrait son cœur à chaque fois qu'il repensait à lui. Il ne coûtait rien d'essayer après tout.

Ainsi, dans une tentative lucide, mais désespérée d'oublier le seul homme qui aurait pu le faire vibrer, il se laissa aller.

* * *

Julian claqua la porte de sa voiture et la démarra aussitôt, pressé au point d'oublier de mettre sa ceinture. Heureusement pour lui son tableau de bord, accompagné d'une sonnerie stridente, le ramena à la réalité. Il s'attacha et démarra en trombe sans mettre son GPS, connaissant déjà par cœur le chemin allant de son appartement jusqu'à la maison de Presnel. Il maugréa tout du long et dû se reprendre à deux fois pour garer la voiture une fois arrivé tant il était incapable de se concentrer correctement. L'allemand claqua la portière et se précipita en direction de la porte d'entrée menant chez Presnel.

À peine eut-il mis un pied à l'intérieur fut aussitôt submergé par une onde de chaleur se dégageant de la maison. La musique était forte, raisonnait, et le changement de luminosité lui fit mal aux yeux l'espace d'un instant. Il referma la porte derrière lui et remarqua déjà plusieurs têtes familières au milieu de la foule, mais pas celle de Presnel.

Légèrement, à l'écart du reste, près de la cuisine, il remarqua Kylian, trempé, qui s'essuyait le visage avec une serviette qu'il avait vraisemblablement piqué dans la salle de bain de son hôte. Julian s'avança vers lui, saluant plusieurs de ses connaissances au passage.

« Hey, Kylian !" Lança-t-il une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

Le français leva les yeux vers lui.

« Drax ! Je t'ai pas vu de la soirée, répondit Kylian en lui checkant la main amicalement, t'étais où ?

\- Je... me sentais pas très bien, j'ai attrapé un petit coup de froid, menti l'allemand, absolument pas décidé à dire la vérité.

\- Ha c'est cool ça, la fête aurait pas été la même sans toi !

-  C'est pour ça que j'ai quand même voulu passer vous voir ça aurait été dommage de louper la soirée. Mais sinon toi, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques trempé comme ça ?

\- Oh ça. Ney, Thilo et Dani m'ont balancé dans la piscine. Je te jure si je mets la main sur eux… »

Il mis la serviette autour de son cou avec un regard appuyé qui parlait à sa place.

« Je vais aller voler un t-shirt à Presko, on se voit plus tard ?

\- Ouais, carrément. Juste, l'interrompit Julian, tu sais où est Presnel ?

\- Je l'ai vu avec Adrien sortir de la maison, mais je sais pas du tout où ils sont allés. T'as été voir dehors ?

\- Ha non pas encore, mais je vais y aller. Aller, termina l'allemand, à tout à l'heure. »

Il prirent tous deux congé l'un de l'autre, se dirigeant dans des directions opposées.

Julian traversa le salon et ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'extérieur de la maison. Il descendit les mêmes escaliers que Presnel et Adrien avaient empruntés juste avant lui avant d'arriver sur la terrasse. Il regarda autour de lui en long et en large sans apercevoir la moindre trace de ses coéquipiers. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où les deux hommes pouvaient bien être. Continuant d'avancer dans le jardin tout en slalomant entre les invités et son portable toujours à la main, il hésita un instant à appeler Presnel ou à lui envoyer un message pour lui demander où il se trouvait. Il avait besoin de le voir, de lui parler, maintenant. Il se ravisa cependant. S'il devait lui adresser la parole, ce serait face à face et pas à travers un téléphone. Julian longea la piscine, réduisant petit à petit la distance qui le séparait des arbres qui entouraient la propriété pour cacher la vue aux étrangers un peu trop curieux. Un pas, puis un autre, il s'approchait, regardant autour toujours de lui.

Et puis soudain il sursauta face à une silhouette qui apparu face à lui.

« Ha !

\- Je t'ai fait peur ? »

Julian posa sa main sur son torse en soufflant. Devant lui se tenait Adrien qu'il n'avait absolument pas vu venir.

"Oui, un peu.

\- Désolé. »

 _Quel heureux hasard_ , pensa-t-il. 

Tomber sur Adrien était déjà un bon début. Il se sentait cependant mal à l'aise face à lui. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire, ne sachant pas exactement ce que Presnel lui avait confié ? Lui avait-il même confié quoi que ce soit ? Il n'eut cependant pas à réfléchir trop longtemps puisque le jeune français pris la parole à sa place, tout sourire.

« T'arrives un peu tard, mec. »

Julian crut percevoir une pointe de cynisme dans la voix d'Adrien.

« Hein ? Euh, ouais j'ai loupé le début de la fête je sais. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais.

\- Cool, c'est cool. _Mieux vaut tard que jamais_ , comme tu dis. Bref, je vais rentrer sinon je vais tomber malade avec ce froid. On se voit à l'intérieur ? »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Julian nonchalamment tout en passant à côté de lui et resta quelques secondes sans bouger avant de reprendre sa marche. Julian resta quant à lui sur place. Il n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander s'il savait où se trouvait Presnel.

Il n'en eut de toute façon pas besoin.

« Jule ? »

Presnel émergea doucement de l'obscurité, de la même direction d'où venait Adrien. Le téléphone de Julian vibra au même moment, sous les yeux de l'allemand, qui n'avait pas verrouillé son écran.

_Vous avez reçu une photo d'Adrien Rabiot_

Son regard se posa sur Presnel, puis sur l'écran, deux fois d'affilé, peut-être trois. L'allemand cliqua dessus par automatisme, animé d'un mauvais présentiment.

 **Adrien** : tiens au fait c'est cadeau, petit souvenir ;)  
**Adrien** : oups désolé mauvais numéro

Et ainsi, il vit sous ses yeux prendre forme la crainte cruelle qui l'avait motivé à se déplacer jusqu'au lieu de la fête.

Dans le message était joint une photo. Sur cette photo, se trouvait Presnel, de dos, mais dont les tatouages aux avant-bras étaient reconnaissables entre mille, lové dans les bras d'Adrien, de face, dont le visage était purement visible sur le cliché.

Il leva les yeux vers Presnel et la pénombre, impuissante, ne parvint pas à cacher la peine soudaine qui animait le jeune allemand.

« Pourquoi ? »


	5. Chapter 5

Les mains glissées sous le pull de Presnel, il retraça finement la colonne vertébrale de son coéquipier du bout de ses doigts humides avec une délicatesse telle qu'elle contrastait vivement avec l'exaltation dont sa bouche faisait preuve. Ses lèvres n'avaient aucune intention de laisser l'autre homme respirer. Adrien était entreprenant, lui réceptif, Presnel se laissa ainsi aller tout en autorisant l'adrénaline guider ses gestes.

Adrien sépara sa bouche de la sienne quelques secondes et, une de ses mains positionnées fermement sur la hanche de son coéquipier, il déposa un simple baiser sur son cou qui dura quelques secondes, un baiser étonnamment doux et affectueux au milieu de ce tourbillon, avant de remonter doucement vers son visage. Il fallut un instant à Presnel pour assimiler ce petit geste d'affection qui venait de lui être adressé, quelques secondes qui, presque contre sa volonté, le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il vit le visage de Julian se dessiner devant lui et sa peau se mis à fourmiller là où Adrien venait d'y déposer un baiser. Dans la seconde qui suivit Presnel sentit toute son énergie le quitter et un nœud se forma au creux de son estomac.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire, là ? Bourré ou pas il n'avait pas envie de ça. Pas ici et surtout pas avec Adrien.

Son corps se raidit mais Adrien ne sembla pas le remarquer. Presnel le repoussa alors avec sa main, le visage serré par la honte.

« Non... faut qu'on s'arrête. »

Adrien dont le visage était écarlate fit un pas en arrière avec stupeur et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, le regard perdu dans le vide, avant de regarder Presnel droit dans les yeux.

« De quoi, balbutia-il.

\- je veux pas continuer, répondit Presnel à mi-voix en baissant presque honteusement son pull, on doit s'arrêter maintenant. »

Le jeune homme à la chevelure bouchée recula, incrédule, en passant sa main sur son visage, fébrile.

« T'es sérieux ? lança-t-il les sourcils froncés et visiblement stupéfait.

\- Ouais, je me suis emballé, pardon, répondit Presnel tout en imposant une distance entre lui et son camarade, le regard fuyant et pressé de déguerpir.

\- Je croyais qu'on était d'accord, toi et moi.

\- J'ai trop bu, se justifia-t-il, toi aussi. On est pas nous-même. Je te jure faut arrêter ça. C'est une connerie, on va le regretter.

\- Je t'ai dit que je m'en fichais, on ne se reverra plus dans quelques mois et tu le sais ! En quoi j'aurais des raisons de le regretter ? Osa lancé Adrien avec défiance en levant les mains en l'air avec incrédulité.

\- Toi t'en as aucune, répliqua Presnel malgré sa confusion, mais moi oui.

\- Ha ouais ? Et quoi exactement ?

Presnel ouvrit la bouche mais s'abstint de répondre aussitôt. Ils se regardèrent l'un, l'autre, un instant.

« Ouais, d'accord j'ai compris. »

Adrien leva les yeux au ciel, s'avoua finalement vaincu et tourna les talons au plus grand soulagement de son coéquipier, qu'il laissa seul au milieu du jardin.

Qu'avait-il compris ? Peu lui importait.

Les branches frôlaient son dos et son cou nu et à l'instant où Adrien s'éloigna il sentit le froid se saisir de lui à nouveau. Il frissonna. Presnel réalisa tout à coup qu'il aurait mieux fait de prendre un manteau avant de sortir. Le français soupira longuement secouant sa tête. Il avait maintenant besoin de reprendre ses esprits. Son cœur battait encore à mille à l'heure et son visage était désagréablement humide. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en grimaçant, inspira et expira longuement à plusieurs reprises. Cela fut à peine suffisant pour calmer son pou mais il s'en contenterait pour le moment. Il rouvrit enfin les paupières et regarda autour de lui, espérant qu'Adrien était maintenant éloigné. Cela semblait être le cas.

Presnel contourna les arbres les yeux rivés sur ses pieds pour le pas trébucher sur une branche. Il les releva une fois revenu près d'une source de lumière suffisante pour distinguer un peu plus facilement son environnement, celle de la piscine en l'occurrence. C'est à cet instant précis que le regard de Presnel, se redressant, se posa la dernière personne qu'il s'était attendu à voir ici, ce soir.

...Impossible.

_Que faisait-il ici ?_

« Jule ?"

Alors qu'il ne l'eut pas cru possible son cœur de mis à battre encore plus vite. L'incompréhension le saisit, mais surtout, et de manière inexplicable, un sentiment de joie s'empara de lui. Il était finalement venu alors qu'il s'attendait pourtant à ne pas le voir poser le moindre pied à cette soirée. C'était inespéré. Julian ne serait pas venu ici pour se disputer une nouvelle fois après tout, non ?

Tandis qu'il s'avançait dans sa direction, il vit l'allemand se saisir son téléphone portable et river son regard sur l'écran. Aussitôt, sous ses yeux et sans savoir pourquoi, la mine de Julian se décomposa complètement. L'éclairage bleuté de la piscine, seule source de lumière, soulignait tous les traits de son visage, tirés, dans un hébétement le plus total. Il tourna l'écran dans la direction de son ami et posa alors sur Presnel le regard le plus abasourdi qu'il ne lui eut jamais adressé.

« Pourquoi ? »

* * *

Mille et une questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Julian sans qu'aucune ne parvint à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. " _Pourquoi ?_ " était bien la seule chose qu'il fut capable de prononcer.

Il s'était déplacé jusqu'ici, jusqu'au domicile de Presnel, afin de mettre fin une bonne fois pour toute à leur querelle, discuter entre adultes et de préférence calmement. Ensuite peut-être auraient-ils enfin pu parler de leurs sentiments à cœur ouvert. Julian était prêt pour ça et il le désirait sincèrement. Mais pas Presnel, visiblement. Il avait bien l’air d’un con maintenant.

_Et puis merde._

Las, il laissa tomber son bras. Il détourna les yeux et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche dans un mouvement de résignation avant de tourner le dos à Presnel, s’apprêtant à rebrousser son chemin pour retourner dans sa voiture.

« Jule, attends ! »

Presnel s'élança à sa poursuite et le rattrapa aussitôt. Il saisit son camarade par la manche pour l'empêcher d'avancer mais Julian n'en avait que peu faire ; d'un geste mou mais ferme il dégagea la main du français.

« Je t'ai dérangé on dirait. Je vais retourner à l'intérieur, dit-t-il à voix basse presque en s’excusant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Répondit Presnel, incrédule. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur ce téléphone ? J'ai rien pu voir de loin. »

Presnel s'accrocha à la manche de Julian une nouvelle fois et glissa sa main livre dans la poche de son ami pour en extirper le téléphone. Julian le lui retira des mains mais le français ne lâcha pas l'affaire et s'en saisit à nouveau. Presnel le déverrouilla l’écran du téléphone de Julian contre son gré et vit s'afficher la dernière chose qu'il s'était attendu à voir. Un frisson d’horreur le parcouru tout du long de son corps. Une photo de lui et Adrien s’affichait en grand sur l’écran, leurs corps l'un contre l'autre sans aucune équivoque possible.

Comment était-ce possible ? Aucun doute pour Presnel, la photo avait été prise il y a quelques minutes tout au plus, il reconnaissait la noirceur et les branches du jardin. Adrien étant face caméra et Presnel de dos, cela laissait aussi supposer que la photo avait été prise par lui sans que le jeune homme ne se doute de rien. Mais pourquoi ? Et comment avait-il réussi son coup ?

Presnel regarda à nouveau Julian, l'estomac noué. Malgré tous les questionnements qui pouvaient bien le tarauder, savoir très exactement pourquoi Adrien avait pris cette photo à son insu n'était pas ce qui importait le plus à cet instant précis. La seule chose qui importait réellement au jeune homme était de rétablir la vérité, pas de s'embourber dans une nouvelle querelle.

« Il a dû la prendre avant de s'en aller, avoua honnêtement Presnel en tendant le téléphone à Julian.

\- Ça j'avais compris, répondit aussitôt l'allemand pinçant ses lèvres et en se saisissant du mobile, mais c'est gentil de le préciser au cas où. »

Outch, rude mais mérité.

« Il s'est rien passé du tout entre lui et moi.

\- Ouais, clairement. On voit ça sur la photo d’ailleurs.

\- Ecoute, j'ai trop bu je sais que c'est de ma faute. Ça a failli dérailler mais je l'ai repoussé. Je te jure, crois-moi. »

Presnel tenta de s'approcher à nouveau de Julian, en vain. Celui-ci recula aussitôt. Le français s’arrêta un instant pour rassembler ses pensées.

« Ecoute, reprit-il... je me sentais seul, on venait de se disputer -

\- Se disputer ? Répéta l’allemand, incrédule sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. Tu t'es disputé tout seul Pres puis t'es parti en furie. J'ai pas eu l'impression d'avoir eu mon mot à dire une seule fois.

\- Je sais, s’excusa-t-il de façon presque honteuse, je te demande pardon. »

Julian, dont le visage indiquait sans équivoque qu’il avait laissé son irritation prendre le pas, ne lui répondit pas. Presnel était cependant déterminé à ne pas accepter son mutisme. Pas cette fois, pas encore. Il tenta alors de capter son regard fuyant malgré l’obscurité.

« Dis, continua-t-il, on va vraiment encore se prendre la tête maintenant ? On va se gueuler dessus sans s’écouter et devant tout le monde en plus cette fois ? »

Ses paroles firent visiblement mouche puisque Julian, les sourcils froncés, leva son visage et le regarda à nouveau.

« … non, non, répondit Julian en soupirant sans changer d’expression. »

C’était déjà un bon début, pensa le français.

« Moi non plus, susurra-t-il. »

Presnel regarda par la suite autour de lui dans ce jardin glacé et sombre. Même si la piscine, à quelques centimètres d’eux, était complètement couverte le jeune homme décida de s’assoir nonchalamment au bord, en tailleur. Il invita Julian à le rejoindre d’un geste de la main, constatant que les deux hommes seraient bien mieux à discuter ici plutôt que debout comme des idiots. Julian ne répondit rien et se contenta de s’asseoir à son tour, muet. Le silence entre les deux hommes était tel que si la musique s’échappant de la maison dans un son d’acoustique étouffé n’était pas aussi audible depuis le jardin le français aurait pu entendre sa propre respiration.

Presnel déglutit.

« … Je t'ai pas menti aujourd'hui en te dévoilant mes sentiments, je te le jure. Ça m’est tombé dessus comme ça. »

Il soupira ensuite, décidé à prendre son courage à deux mains. Enfin, pas totalement non plus. Il tourna sa tête en direction de la piscine, préférant ne pas voir l’expression du visage de Julian tandis qu’il lui dévoilerait ce qu’il avait sur le cœur.

« Je me suis toujours dit que t’étais un mec cool, un vrai pote, un gars sur qui je pourrais compter quoi qu’il arrive. Au début, assura-t-il, notre amitié, ça me suffisait. Juste te voir, ça me suffisait. Enfin c’est ce que j’ai essayé de me faire croire. Et puis t’as commencé à te pointer avec ton sourire là, ton putain de sourire. Chaque jour t’en ajoute une couche. J’ai tout fait pour étouffer le truc, je te jure, j’ai essayé d’être solide… mais c’est impossible de résister à ça. »

Presnel plaça ses mains autour de son cou et secoua sa tête. Ses pensées s’embrouillaient mais il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter là. Pas avant d’avoir exprimé tout ce qu’il ressentait.

« Je voulais pas tout bousiller entre nous à cause d’un – il butta sur le mot un instant -, d’un crush ou je sais pas trop quoi. J’ai essayé d’oublier comme j’ai pu mais… »

Quelques secondes de silences s’écoulèrent.

« Mais ? Osa dire Julian qui prit la parole pour la première fois. »

Presnel ferma les yeux.

« … mais notre dernier match avant la trêve, contre Nantes. Ça a été le coup de grâce, t’as achevé toute la force qu’il me restait. »

Ce jour-là, Julian s’en souvenais parfaitement. A la fin du match, alors que l’équipe avait plus ou moins remballé ses affaires et s’était éloigné des vestiaires, le jeune homme avait surpris Presnel par l’arrière en le prenant par la taille. A cet instant précis, Julian n’avait d’autre idée en tête que d’embêter son coéquipier. Le français avait sursauté avant de l’insulter affectueusement et de le repousser. Taquin, l’allemand était revenu à la charge créant alors une petite bagarre immature et espiègle entre les deux amis. Presnel avait évidemment pris le dessus. Il prenait toujours le dessus. Le français l’avait attrapé facilement, il le tenait fermement dos à lui, les bras bloqués par ses mains. Ainsi pour le déstabilisé, Julian, sur un coup de tête, s’était penché en arrière pour l’embrasser dans le cou. L’effet fut immédiat puisque le français se raidit aussitôt, laissant alors la possibilité à Julian de s’extirper alors de son emprise.

Julian avait apprécié ce moment de complicité mais il ne s’était jamais demandé ce que Presnel avait bien pu en penser en retour, ni même ce que cette chaleur qui naissait au creux de son estomac à chaque fois qu’il le taquinait pouvait bien signifier.

« A ce moment-là, reprit Presnel, je me suis dit qu’il y avait peut-être une ouverture ? J’en sais rien. Je me suis senti poussé des ailes comme un con, je crois. La réaction que t'as eu quand je t'ai offert le bracelet ça m'a foutu un coup. Et maintenant que j'y repense elle était normal, c'est juste moi qui me suit fait des idées, qui me suit emballé. »

Sa voix, imbibée de crainte, s’éteignit presque en prononçant ces derniers mots. Cependant, alors qu’il s’était attendu à ce que le silence règne à nouveau, Presnel fut pris de court. Il sentit son visage être effleuré, caressé du bout des doigts par une main glacée. Surpris, il rouvrit lentement ses yeux. Julian tourna le visage de son partenaire vers le sien et leurs deux regards se croisèrent, interdits.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je me suis pas douté une seule seconde de ce que tu ressentais.

\- Mais maintenant, maintenant que tu le sais… La phrase resta en suspend au bout de ses lèvres.

\- Maintenant je le sais, répondit Julian en se pinçant les lèvres. Ca m'a ouvert les yeux.

\- Ouvert les yeux ? » Répéta Presnel, incrédule.

Est-ce que cela signifiait donc que Julian aussi… ressentait quelque chose ?

«  Ouais, ouvert les yeux. Mais je suis un peu perdu, c’est vrai. Jusqu’à ce soir je me suis jamais posé de question sur mon type d’attirance. C’est effrayant de remettre son identité en cause, au moins en partie. Mais je sais que je ne veux pas laisser tout ça s'envoler en éclat. Je ne veux pas, dit-il avant de reprendre son souffle.»

A ces mots Presnel sentit son estomac se nouer. Tout cela semblait si irréel.

«  Mais… »

Presnel était pendu à ses lèvres, attendant la suite de sa phrase comme une sentence. _Mais quoi ?_

« … je suis pas sûr de pouvoir oublier ce que je viens de voir, là, tout de suite. Toi avec Adrien. Je crois que pour le moment c'est un peu trop pour moi.

\- Julian –

\- Pres, le coupa-t-il, ça ne change pas ce que je ressens, c'est important pour moi que tu le saches. Mais ça change la manière dont j'envisage la suite de cette histoire… avec toi. Je ne veux pas y renoncer mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Et je pense que toi aussi. Est-ce qu'on est prêt pour ça ? Est-ce que je suis prêt pour ça ? Je veux prendre le temps de savoir où ces sentiments vont nous mener et jusqu'où je veux les laisser aller.  »

Le cœur serré, Presnel posa sa tête sur le torse de Julian pour cacher ses yeux brillants, presque larmoyant. Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre ces mots traversé la bouche de Julian un jour. L’allemand posa sa main sur son cou affectueusement, malgré tout, et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

« Je sais que j'ai été con, mais j'espère qu'on arrivera à toute reprendre à zéro, osa dire Presnel d’une voix enrouée.

\- Peut-être, je n'en sais rien. On va essayer.»

Presnel sourit avec une pointe de mélancholie. 

« Mais à zéro quand même ça fait beaucoup, reprit alors Julian, t’es vraiment certain ? Parce que ça voudrait dire qu’il faudrait que je te rendre ton cadeau alors.

\- Hein, mon cadeau ? »

Le français releva légèrement sa tête. Julian lui montra alors son poignet, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. Presnel plissa des yeux pour distinguer le fil d’argent avec une petite plaque qui entourait le poignet de son partenaire. Le même qu’il lui avait offert quelques heures auparavant. Il senti alors son cœur faire un soubresaut.

« Comment t’as fait pour l’attacher ? lança Presnel avec une pointe d’humour pour camoufler l’émotion qui émanait doucement de sa voix.

\- J’ai galéré à un feu rouge, je me suis même fait klaxonné tellement j’ai mis du temps à fermer l’attache. »

Le jeune homme bascula en arrière en riant doucement, les yeux encore humides. Il reprit son souffle avant de se rebalancer en avant. Ils se regardèrent l’un, l’autre, entre peine et affection, isolés dans cette bulle protectrice impénétrable que la nuit avait formée pour eux. Ce bracelet ne symbolisait plus uniquement les sentiments de Presnel désormais, mais aussi ceux de Julian. C'était tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment. Quant à leur relation, il la laisserait avancer à son rythme, doucement mais sûrement. 

« Je saurais être patient. » conclut Presnel avec calme. 

Julian lui répondit avec un sourire.

Un bruit sourd retentit alors comme pour ponctuer la phrase du français.

_« Et trois, deux, un… BONNE ANNEE ! »_

Les fenêtres s’ouvrirent, les invités se mirent à parader sur le balcon. Sous les feux d’artifices et les cris de joie de leur camarade fêtant la nouvelle année, les deux hommes levèrent les yeux au ciel pour admirer les lumières avec sourirent. Ni l’un, ni l’autre, encore meurtrit, n’avaient la moindre idée de ce que l’avenir leur réserverait. Il y aurait de la peine encore sans doute, beaucoup de peine. Presnel, lui, en était certain. S'il pouvait saisir au vol un instant de bonheur, rien qu’une fois encore… alors il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'atteindre. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin, le voilà ! J'ai bien galérer à trouver mes mots cette fois mais j'ai quand même réussi à boucler ce foutu chapitre. J'espère que la lecture vous a plu, je serais triste d'avoir autant sué pour que vous trouviez ça nul, haha. 
> 
> En tout cas ce chapitre conclu cette fic (pour le moment en tout cas). La fin est assez ouverte, mi-heureuse mi-triste parce que je veux me laisser la possibilité d'écrire une suite un peu plus tard, éventuellement. Mais là je vais me concentrer sur mes examens et après on verra tout ça.
> 
> Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
